


Dinner, Dessert, and Breakfast

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s06e17 A Good Day, F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You ever call an ex after a long period of time to say hi, how are you?"





	Dinner, Dessert, and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Donna shivered as she stood outside of DC Coast. She pulled her coat tighter, checking her watch. It was five of and their reservation was at eight o’clock. Had he forgotten…he couldn’t have forgotten? Well, it wasn’t as if they talked recently. Things had been so busy. Cliff was working at the White House and Donna was on the road with Will Bailey and the Vice-President. 

Super Tuesday had come and gone and the Russell campaign had a good showing. He didn’t come out as the frontrunner and that was disappointing. If anything, the primaries showed Santos was getting stronger and Hoynes was losing his grip. There was still time for someone else to come in and steal the whole thing. No one wanted any uncertainties at the Convention. They needed to be the definite leaders by then or Donna was sure they would lose everything. Not to mention the President had yet to confirm whom he was going to support. If he went against the Vice-President, the party was going with him.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting out in the cold.” Cliff came up behind her and Donna turned around smiling.

“Hi there.”

She kissed him a bit more than she meant to. Cliff smiled, stepping back, and putting his fingers on his lips. There was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat.

“Let’s get in there before they give away our reservation.”

“For a moment I thought you had forgotten about me.” Donna said as he held the door for her.

“No, I was just running late. I've never forgotten about you Donna.”

They were seated at a table off from the crowd and it suited their tastes. Donna ordered a glass of wine, Cliff Keating Ale, and they let the awkward feelings pass.

“Your guy had a nice showing.” Cliff said.

“Not as we had hoped. He is going to have to take it up a notch to be the serious contender for the nomination. I don’t know if it is something we are not doing or what.”

“Running a national campaign is a big job. Will Bailey is new; he doesn’t quite have the panache.”

“Are you saying he is out of his league?” Donna asked as their drinks arrived. They needed more time to look at the menu.

“A little bit, though that definitely does not mean he won't put his best foot forward. I know it is your job but your guy isn’t the most desirable. Haffley and his people did a great job of giving the Administration less to choose from so the Republicans could sew up the White House for ’07.”

“Bob Russell is much more than everyone thinks he is.” Donna sighed. “I don’t have to tell you; he is going to show people. I don’t know if he is going to the White House, Vinick will be tough to beat. But I want him to win this nomination.”

“You really want to stick it to Josh Lyman, don’t you?” Cliff asked.

“He has nothing to do with this.” Her tone was defensive and that caught Cliff off guard. “My life does not rise and fall on Josh; I don’t work for him anymore.”

“Whoa, I'm sorry Donna. I was just kidding around. I know how smug he can be…friend and foe alike love the opportunity to stick it to him.”

“Well that is not really any of my concern. Would you excuse me for a moment?”

Donna left the table and Cliff wanted to smack himself. Bringing up Josh Lyman was a very bad idea. He didn’t even know why he did it…it was just on the tip of his tongue. Cliff frequently said what was on his mind but he knew he had to tread lightly tonight. A new start with Donna was something he really wanted. 

It seemed impossible and he was not one for false hope. Still, she accepted his dinner invitation and that kiss earlier…it held the promise that she felt something too. Josh Lyman was not allowed anywhere near this. Cliff started to tick things off in his head, things that were on and off limits. Movies, books, Morrissey, quail hunting, sweater shopping, anything but politics and Josh Lyman.

“I'm back. Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah.” Cliff flagged the server. “Have you heard Morrissey’s new album?”

“I'm sorry?”

“You Are The Quarry. A friend of mine bought it for me last month and I really enjoyed it.”

“Maybe you can let me borrow it.” Donna said.

“Of course.”

Cliff ordered the braised beef with the cauliflower salad. Donna got the teriyaki steak salad in spinach leaves. They smiled at each other as they server walked away.

“So, Deputy White House Chief of Staff?” Donna asked. “I really need to ask you how that happened.”

“The President of the United States asked me to serve. It was a bit more convincing then CJ, though I was definitely set up.”

“Are you enjoying it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I haven't had you alone in five years and I don’t care about the White House right now. Tell me the last movie you saw.”

“It was called Little Manhattan. A sweet, ten year old boy watched his parents’ marriage fall apart as he experienced the pangs of his own first love.”

“That sounds sweet.”

“Insomnia in Indianapolis. Will and I watched a lot of free HBO.”

“I bet. I haven’t had much time for movies lately. I did just finish the latest Mitch Rapp adventure. It took longer than usual…I've been so busy.”

“Yeah, gathering up Congressmen for a secret stem cell vote does take a lot of energy. You did really good that day.”

“It felt good.”

“You know CJ loves Vince Flynn; it looks like you two might have something in common.”

“Wonders never cease. I won't tell her if you won't.”

Donna laughed, pushing blonde hair behind her ear.

“What's up with you two?” she asked.

“CJ and I are fine. I think the two of us having an adversarial relationship is as it should be. Charlie and I do well, Nora too. However, I feel on many days like I took her job. I wonder what they needed me for when they had her.”

“Well they didn’t hire you for nothing Cliff. You're good at what you do.”

“We are talking about politics again.”

“Oh God, we are so sad.”

They laughed. Cliff reached across the small table and caressed her hand. Donna looked at him. She loved his bluish green eyes, they reminded her of the Pacific Ocean where she had been so many times with her parents growing up.

“I love your laugh. You seem much more solemn…I miss your smile.”

“Things are more serious than they used to be.” Donna said.

“Not true. Things are definitely more ridiculous than they used to be. There are more reasons to laugh. If you can't laugh, its gotten to you.”

You’ve become Josh Lyman; he thought but didn’t say aloud. Dinner arrived and it looked good to Donna. Cliff cut his beef and ate it slow.

“What have you been doing the past five years?” Donna asked.

“Working as the Majority Counsel. Then I did some Counsel work for the RNC. The Speaker wanted me to do some work for his office but Jeff and I are friends so…well we used to be friends. I heard about what happened to you in Gaza. I wanted to call.”

“What stopped you?”

“You ever call an ex after a long period of time to say hi, how are you?” Cliff asked.

“I can't say that I have.”

“See, I rest my case. I sent flowers though, did you get them?”

Donna got so many flowers she felt like she was already dead. She wanted to know which ones he sent.

“The lilies.”

“You sent me lilies? They are my favorites.”

“I know that.”

“Did you put a card in them?”

“Yeah. You didn’t get them?”

“I think I got them. I remember the lilies and they were beautiful.”

She did not get the card. All this time she thought they were from Josh and he never let her think anything else. Had he taken the card? Did he not want her to know that Cliff was thinking of her all these years later? How many other attempts to reconnect were thwarted by her overzealous boss? How could he do that? How could he do it so many times while looking at her with a straight face?

“What's the matter Donna?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing. The lilies were beautiful; I do remember them…I should have called.”

“It was a while ago. I'm just glad that you are alright and you got them. How is the salad?”

“Delicious. Hey, what's your favorite song?”

“Don’t Stop Believin’.”

“Journey?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I know it makes me a big loser doesn’t it?”

“No. I just didn’t think…”

“Oh Donnatella Moss, there is plenty to find out about me.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I am full of surprises.”

“Tell me one.”

“You first.”

The server returned to ask how dinner was. They both thought it was lovely; Cliff wanted another ale.

“Me first?”

“Mmm hmm. Surprise me.”

“I regret having to break up with you five years ago.” She said.

“We have time. We’re here together tonight.”

“I guess.”

“Seriously, I asked you out because I really like you. I never stopped and I wanted to see if I still got bubbles in my stomach when you smiled or if it had been a figment of my imagination.”

Donna smiled when he said that, a rose colored flush rising from her neck to her cheekbones.

“I think it would be impossible not to. You have a beautiful smile Donna.”

“Thank you. Now it is your turn to surprise me.”

Cliff leaned across the table and kissed her. That was definitely a surprise, but it felt familiar. It was warm, sweet, and it took Donna back to that first giddy night they met. When her attraction to him made her overlook Josh’s battle royale with the Ways and Means Committee but could not fight his move to Oversight. He pulled away, stroking her face and Donna remembered the way he felt with no clothes on. It made her shiver; the memory so vivid after five years. She bit her lip, wondering if her feelings showed on her face. A part of her really didn’t give a damn.

“Do you want dessert?” he asked. “They have one of the best menus in the city.”

She was speechless for a few moments. She looked at Cliff, laughed nervously, and focused on the tablecloth.

“Was that too forward?” he finally asked.

“No, and I would love dessert.”

***

They held hands in the cab they shared. It all seemed so natural to Donna. She was not nervous or worried; had a feeling of contentment she had not felt in too long to remember.

“What are you thinking?” Cliff asked.

“This is the first weekend I've had off in a long time. I'm going to the Georgetown Diner for breakfast in the morning. I want to play Carpenters songs on the jukebox.”

“Rainy Days and Mondays?”

She smiled at his knowledge of the sibling duo.

“I was thinking more of Top of the World; or Close to You.”

He kissed her again and Donna sighed as she melted into him. Cliff ran his fingers through her hair, as they got lost in their unresolved feelings. The cabbie cleared his throat slowing and then stopping in front of Donna’s apartment.

“You're home.” He said.

“Do you want to come up for coffee?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

She insisted on paying for the cab and Cliff relented. They went straight up to her apartment and Donna unlocked the door.

“Excuse the mess if there is one. I haven’t been home in a while.”

“What about Candace? Wasn’t that your roommate’s name?”

The place was stuffy so Donna adjusted the thermostat and opened two windows. She told Cliff her old roommate had been married for three years and she was now living alone. Her place wasn’t messy but it looked dusty and unoccupied. She turned on the corner lamp in the living room before they picked up where they left off in the cab. Standing right by the window, in each other’s arms, they had been here before.

“Coffee…” Cliff pulled away from her with reluctance, rubbing his sweaty palms on his slacks. “You wanted to make coffee.”

“Coffee, yeah. I’ll be right back, why don’t you get comfortable. Turn on the radio. I would love to hear some music.”

Cliff nodded, sitting on the couch. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt. The remote beside him controlled the radio. He flipped around until he stopped on Paula Abdul singing Rush, Rush. Who liked this song; why was it even on the radio? He stiffened a bit when he felt Donna massaging his shoulders. He relaxed under her touch, leaning his back to nestle in her breasts.

“This song sucks.” He whispered.

“I really love this song.”

“Democrat, Republican, Paula Abdul fan, not so much. We are perfect for each other.”

“Mmm hmm.” Her hands moved down his chest and a little lower. Cliff squirmed a bit but then sighed at her touch.

“Rush, rush, hurry hurry lover come to me.” she sang.

“Donna…”

“Hmm?”

“I um…that feels really nice but…”

“But?”

“Oh boy.” Cliff moved his head back.

Donna smiled, stroking him and her fingers through his hair. She loved the way his erection felt under her hand. She kissed his forehead.

“Why don’t you come around here and sit on the couch with me?” he asked.

She complied, wrapping her arms around him. In a few minutes, she was straddling him and Cliff knew that whatever happened tonight she was running the show.

“I don’t remember you being this aggressive.” Cliff murmured between kisses as she got rid of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“People can change in five years.” She replied. “Especially when they know what they want.”

“So true.”

Donna moved her lips down his chest, gently biting his nipples. Cliff moaned, running his fingers through her hair.

“The couch is not exactly conducive to the both of us touching.”

“You can touch me wherever you want.”

Donna took off her sweater, revealing her silver bra. It was satin and soft to the touch. Cliff pulled her close, kissing her breasts.

“I want to go into the bedroom.” He said. “If you want to.”

Donna stood from the couch and took his hand. Cliff smiled as they walked into the bedroom. The bed was much more comfortable for what they both wanted. Cliff undressed her completely, taking the time to kiss and touch each piece of flesh. Donna arched her back, softly whispered his name. He stroked her breasts, watching as her pink nipples hardened. Cliff ran his tongue across her skin before taking one into his mouth.

“Oh…its been too long.” Donna moaned.

“You and I?” Cliff asked, pulling away.

“Mmm hmm. Don’t stop.”

She moved his face back to her breasts and Cliff smiled. He wanted to give Donna pleasure, make her feel good. From the sounds she made it was obvious he was doing that. The kisses moved down her stomach and across her pelvis. Donna giggled nervously.

“What's the matter?”

“I didn’t shave.” Donna covered her eyes. “It’s a bit of a jungle down there.”

Cliff laughed, moving her thighs apart. He kissed her soft skin.

“Let it go…you're beautiful. You have always been beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Cross my heart.”

Cliff touched her with soft fingers, watched her sex pulse against his hand. He softly kissed it again and again, Donna writhing on the bed above him. She gripped the back of his head, her hands moving through the curls as his mouth explored her. He added two fingers, thrusting deep inside her and finding her G-spot.

“Cliff! Oh God! Ohhh! My God!”

She climaxed, crying out his name and gripping his shoulder hard. Cliff grimaced but he did not care about the pain.

“That felt…whoa.”

They both laughed and Cliff kissed her. Donna stroked her face, reaching down to undo his slacks. He shook himself out of his pants and Donna yanked down his boxers.

“Donna, I didn’t…wait a minute.”

“What?”

He held both her hands in his, kissing her lips.

“I don’t have anything. I mean, I thought about bringing it, you know, but I didn’t want to be presumptive so I just left it home. I never wanted you to think that I was only after one thing and…”

“Cliff…Cliff!”

“Yes?”

“Nightstand drawer, where they always are. You don’t have to explain anything. Just hurry up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He kissed her again, reaching into the drawer for a condom. It started slow, as soon as he was inside her Cliff let out a low groan. Donna took hold of his hips.

“Its been a while for both of us I guess.” She said.

“I still remember.” He replied.

He took her where she wanted to go, long lean strokes as Donna wrapped her legs around him and let go. It felt as good as it did the first time, better, because they were reunited. Donna closed her eyes, holding onto him as he slowly brought her to the edge.

“Does it feel as good to you as it does to me beautiful?” Cliff asked.

“Better. I want more…give me what I want Cliff.”

That was not a problem for him, and Cliff listened to the headboard slap against the wall as he brought Donna and himself to a powerful orgasm.

“Donna, Donna, oh God! Yes!”

He collapsed on her and Donna held him tight. She listened to him breathe, felt his heart beat on top of her own, felt his erection softening deep inside of her.

“I could fall in love with you.” He said. “That was probably inappropriate to say right now but its true. It was happening five years ago and the rug was pulled from under us. I don’t want it to happen again. If anyone is going to ruin our second chance Donna, let it be us.”

He moved onto the bed, resting on his stomach. Donna covered herself and turned on her side.

“I could be gone for a while. A Presidential campaign can get frenetic.”

“I will wait. I've waited this long; patience is not something I lack. Unless...tell me you don’t want to do this. I would understand, and it doesn’t make less of what's happened tonight.”

“I can't tell you that Cliff. I just want to be realistic for both of our sakes.”

“Realistic is good. Tell me what realistic is.”

“Taking it slow. We both have busy jobs and we are going to be separated for long periods of time this year.”

“That’s true. We don’t have to be separated right now though. You're too far away from me.”

Cliff pulled her into his arms and Donna smiled. She traced his face with her fingers before they shared passionate kisses. She was definitely ready for an encore performance.

“Wanna have waffles with me tomorrow at the Georgetown Diner?” she asked.

“Yes. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Hell yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Cliff. I really do.”

***


End file.
